Un intento de muerte en el amor
by MyssFashionGirl
Summary: Emma no solo rompió la maldición sino también rompió a Regina, un intento de suicidio, el amor verdadero encontrado, ¿podrá superar todo esto Regina?. Ya se asco de summary pero entra y lee.
1. Chapter 1

**Después de leer varias historias SwanQueen decidi hacer la mía asi que chicas espero que les agrade.**

**En este fanfic se retomara desde el final de la primera temporada y no se seguirá la línea de la historia de la segunda temporada, así que la mayoría será producto de mis pensamientos de SwanQueen, sigo rogando por que algún dia se vuelva canon si se logró con Quinn y Santana hay esperanza.**

Regina POV

El hechizo se había roto Henry me miraba con unos ojos llenos de desaprobación y la señorita Swan me miraba pro estoy segura que si sus ojos mataran estaría tendida ya en el suelo. Le digo a Henry que no importa que le digan acerca de mí que siempre le he amado, y eso es cierto desde que mi madre mato a Daniel creí que mi corazón jamás sería capaz de volver a amar pero con la llegada de Henry mi corazón se llenó de vida. Salí corriendo del hospital corrí lo más que pude creí que mi corazón se detendría en algún momento pero no sucedió daría lo que fuera por qué hubiera pasado, tengo miedo de que todas las personas del pueblo se levanten en contra mía. Una muerte más rápida sería mejor pero no sería conveniente para ellos ya que todas las cosas malas que les he provocado no serían pagadas con una muerte rápida de mi parte lo se ellos preferirían verme morir lentamente sufriendo todo lo que les hice sufrir a ellos. Subo a la habitación de mi adorado y amado Henry pero él no esta se encuentra con Emma, cojo una de sus almohadas y aspiro su aroma, lloro con todas mis fuerzas creyendo que el dolor nunca acabara lloro y sigo llorando, no sé por cuanto tiempo ni tampoco me doy cuenta en que momento el sueño se hace pesa de mí y caigo rendida sobre la cama de mi amado hijo.

Fin Regina POV

En otro lugar de Storybroke Rumpelstiltskin trata de devolver la magina al lugar cuando es detenido por Belle guardando así el frasco de posición del verdadero amor, para así utilizarla en otro momento.

**No se olviden de comentar los necesito para vivir LOL, sugerencias y comentarios en los reviews asi como decirme como les gustaría que sucediera en la historia, besitos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Que ondis chicos chicas que me leen por este medio en el cual podemos expresar todo lo que las series no nos muestran jajajaja. **

**A ****rominamasi**** gracias por leerme este cap es un poquín más largo pero aun no tanto ya estoy trabajando en el tercero y espero poder actualizar el día del miércoles besitos.**

**A mis dos lectores que me pusieron en favorito muchas gracias chicos me da gusto que la historia sea de su agrado.**

**Así que sin más vamos al capítulo del día "Emma no están odiable"**

Una multitud se acumulaba en la puerta de a casa de la ex alcaldesa, con toda decisión miro al frente abrió la puerta y salió al principio pensaba que si tuviera sus poderes podría hacerles añicos a todos ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos solo con levantar la mano, sin embargo esa no era una opción ahora.

De entre la multitud salió un "valiente" el cual encaro a Regina acorralándola en con uno de los pilares de la entrada, la mirada de odio e ira mezclado con dolor y desesperanza se apodero de los ojos de Regina sintiendo que por fin se acercaba su final, ya no había más que hacer al seguir con vida su padre su amado padre había muerto en sus manos solo para que ella pudiera conseguir su "final feliz" ya no estaba y no regresaría no importa que se asociara con Rumpelstiltskin, Daniel muerto en manos de su madre su único y verdadero amor según ella desde ese momento en el cual su madre lo alejo para siempre de ella su corazón se empezó a quebrar y en os espacios que quedaban se encontraban rellenos de odio e ira, Henry su hijo a ella no le importaba que no fuera biológicamente de ella pero aún recuerda la primera vez que le vio tan pequeño tan indefenso y era lo único que le permitía tener un final feliz aquí en este mundo tampoco estaría más con ella ya que "la salvadora" su madre lo había arrebatad de sus brazos.

Justo cuando creyó que por fin moriría Emma salió de entre la multitud y detuvo al hombre interponiéndose entre ella y aquel tipo, diciéndole en voz baja: _"Tranquila Regina todo estará bien te protegeré porque Henry te quiere y yo quiero a Henry y no quiero verle sufrir, toma mi mano y vámonos antes de que ya no les pueda controlar." _Diciendo estas palabras en su oído hizo recorrer un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo de Regina instintivamente tomo la mano de Emma a lo que David al ver el acto, la tomo bruscamente del brazo rompiendo el lazo que se había formado por un segundo entre ellas.

Emma respondió ante la multitud tomando de nuevo con la mano izquierda a Regina y con la derecha a Henry dándole un mirada imponente a David con lo que le quería decir que les dejara en paz que aunque fuera su padre biológico no lo era en su corazón todavía, David para poder calmar a la multitud dijo: _"Tranquilos habitantes de Storybroke ya que La reina malvada ira a la prisión para que posteriormente cumpla una sentencia para pagar cada uno de los delitos que se ha cometido"._

Regina subió al carro de la policía rubia pero justo antes de que esta pudiera cerrar la puerta Regina la detuvo con la mano y dijo: _"Gracias Emma pero esto cambia que te odie, pero sinceramente gracias por no dejar que vertieran mi sangre en el pasto de mi jardín". _ Emma pudo ver en los ojos de Regina que había estado llorando por lo menos por tres horas seguidas, a lo que dirigiéndose a Henry susurro algo a su oído y este corrió abrió la puerta del carro y subió con Regina en la parte trasera de la patrulla.

Regina con una gran cara de asombro dijo: _"Henry ¿pero qué haces aquí?"_, y Henry con una tierna sonrisa respondió: _"Emma me dijo que subiera contigo ya que ella sabe que no eres mala y que a pesar de todo lo sucedido aun eres mi madre y siempre lo serás no importa que pase de ahora en adelante, además me dijo que te abrazara y te diera un beso de su parte ya que si lo hacia ella sabía que las probabilidades de sobrevivencia son muy escasas". _Solano una gran risa el pequeño fue abrazado por los brazos de Regina, al parecer Emma no es tan odiable después de todo Regina.

El transcurso a la estación de policía fue algo alegre ya que al ir Henry con ella las cosas eran más amenas, pero sabía que al bajar la realidad la golpearía de nuevo.

**No se olviden de dejar reviews ya que sus comentarios son totalmente escuchados y analizados LOL, seguidme en Twiter chicos MyssFashionGirl y por ahí daré algunos spoilers de los capítulos e un futuro no muy lejano.**

**Nos leemos el miércoles adiosito.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos chicas y todo aquel que me lee como ese gato que encontré leyendo en una pagina de internet, les dejare el link al final.**

** si Henry siempre se me ha hecho un pequeño muy adorable y me encanta la faceta de que Emma pueda defender un poco a Regina gracias por el review y este capítulo si es mucho más largo que los anteriores.**

**Así que sin más les dejo este capítulo que lo disfruten. **

POV Emma durante el viaje a la comisaria

"_Jamás había visto tan indefensa a Regina, por alguna razón cuando la vi acorralada por un tipo en un pilar de su propia casa me sentí como si me estuvieran haciendo daño a mí misma, creo que reacción que tuve fue algo muy vistoso tal vez solo con imponer mi presencia habría bastado en lugar de hacer el numerito con Regina, pero, no importa ya lo hecho está hecho. Sentir su piel contra la mía aunque sea por un momento fue algo reconfortante ya que no fue como siempre, fue algo diferente supongo que el momento y la necesidad que tenía Regina provoco que tomara mi mano con tanta necesidad y algo dentro de mí se sintió como si tan solo en ese momento su vida dependiera de la confianza que me tuvo en ese instante. Jama se me había pasado por la cabeza que entre ella y yo podría haber algo más que una rivalidad, creo que el que el rompiera el hechizo permita ver entre nosotras una amistad por el bien de Henry y el mío ya que al ser Regina la madre adoptiva de Henry tendré que verla durante mucho tiempo aunque sea por pequeños periodos. Regina… porque eres tan difícil que fue lo que te provoco que seas tan malvada aunque ahora más parece una fachada que tu verdadera persona."_

Fin POV Emma

R: señorita Swan seguirá viéndome de esa forma por el retrovisor ya que me está poniendo en una situación muy incómoda ya que lleva más de quince minutos con la vista sobre mí.

Dijo con cierto tono de molestia Regina hacia Emma a lo que Henry solo limitito a reír y a tomarle la mano a su madre mientras le susurraba que se tranquilizara.

E: disculpa Regina creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos, de nuevo discúlpame no quise ponerte en una situación incomoda.

H: vez mama Emma también tiene modales, te pidió disculpas creo que eso amerita que le quites un punto a odiarla ¿no cree?

R: Henry por que tanto el interés que no odio a la señorita Swan

H: mama ya sabes que Emma también es mi madre y aunque todo el pueblo no te quiera demasiado me gustaría que Emma lo hiciera y como lo va hacer si no te permites quererla tú también.

R: Henry que cosas dices, mejor deja que odie a Emma y listo nadie sale afectado

H: Pero mama al quererla tampoco nadie afectado

R: Henry tienes tres segundos para callarte antes que me enoje contigo

E: Regina deja al pequeño en paz solo quiere que nos llevemos bien

R: Emma solo porque estas en la parte de enfrente te salvas de todos los golpes que te quiero dar ahora mismo

E: Ves Henry tu persuasión si funciona Regina ahora me llama Emma es un gran avance

R: No cante victoria señorita Swan aun puedo dejar de llamarla Emma

H: ¿mama te quedaras en la celda de la estación?

E: wow Henry eso si es cambiar de tema de conversación

R: Henry no me preguntes eso por favor

Dijo Regina con un quebrantamiento en la voz por unos instantes había olvidado todo lo que sucedía fuera del carro pero su realidad a golpeaba otra vez, y Henry no estaba en ella, solo estaba ella y la soledad que iba a tener durante largo tiempo.

E: Regina no te preocupes hare lo que pueda para evitar que te quedes en la celda, lo prometo.

R: no te preocupes Ema supongo que si lo haces los habitantes de este pueblo te querrán menos por ayudar a la Reina Malvada para que tenga un poco de comodidad.

E: No me importa Regina eres la mama de Henry y no puedo permitir que te vea en una situación así además no me interesa mucho el amor que el pueblo me tenga he vivido sin amor desde hace 28 años.

R: Pero ahora has encontrado a tus padres no crees que debes de tener mucho amor

Dijo Regina mirando por la ventana recordando como ella era la culpable de que Emma viviera sin amor durante todo ese tiempo, así como al darse cuenta que con el hechizo roto muchos tendrías sus finales felices de vuelta excepto ella.

E: Si los encontré pero eso no quiere decir que los ame instantáneamente así que ellos que hagan lo que quieran.

H: oigan e olvidan que estoy aquí ¿verdad?

E: Claro que no chico te tenemos para evitar que Regina me mate mientras abrimos nuestros sentimientos jajaja

R: Emma no serias tan afortunada de eso

E: ¿de qué? ¿De qué abras tus sentimientos o de matarme?

R: De las dos, si tú supieras todo lo que he vivido no podrías con el dolor que llevo dentro

En ese momento Henry abrazo a Regina y comenzó a darle besos por todo el rostro mientras sus pequeños bracitos rodeaban su cuello, separándose un poco de ella dijo:

H. y ahora mama ¿ya no tienes tanto dolor en tu corazón?

R: Henry cuando tu estas a mi lado el dolor que siento es casi nulo te quiero mi pequeño hijo.

Justo en ese momento el carro se detenía indicando que ya habían llegado a la comisaria

E: Regina antes de que bajes del auto quiero que sepas que afuera es probable que haya gente que te diga cosas feas pero no te preocupes porque yo estoy junto a ti y no dejare que te hagan daño solo limítate a mirarles pero no hagan ningún comentario ya que parecería cliché pero todo lo digas lo usaran en tu contra.

R: Gracias por el consejo Emma lo tomare en cuenta mientras el Dr. Whale no se me acerque demasiado.

E: Hey chico baja rápido del carro y ve si hay moro en la costa

H: Confío en ti mama

Le dijo el pequeño Henry a Regina dándole un beso y un abrazo antes de que bajara del carro.

R: Emma no comprendo por qué haces esto digo por mi culpa perdiste tu final feliz con tus padres y ellos el suyo así como todos los demás.

E: Regina eso es pasado y has tenido 28 años para cambiar, y aunque hayas cometido demasiados errores eso no quiere decir que ahora que la maldición se ha roto tengas que volver a cometerlos, así como ahora ellos ya han recuperado su memoria pueden volver a formar sus finales felices aquí en Storybroke, y tal vez tu y yo podamos encontrar nuestros finales felices.

R: Emma gracias por lo que haces pero no sé qué te hace pensar que he cambiado

E: Ya no me miras de esa forma que me mirabas la primera vez que entre en tu casa así que sé que has cambiado también he visto has cambiado con algunos de los ciudadanos así que cambiar hasta para ti es posible.

H: Mamas hay mucha gente pero pueden bajar David ya ha firmado un buen lugar para que pasen.

Mientras bajaban muchos de los ciudadanos de Storybroke estaban reunidos diciendo cosas horribles para Regina y para Emma por estarla ayudando, subieron al segundo piso de la comisaria.

D: Ciudadanos ya sé que se preguntan por qué aún no han vuelto a su tierra, a nuestra tierra, el bosque encantado; pero sepan que ya estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que podamos regresar, ver la manera en que ustedes se reúnan con las familias y regresen al bosque encantado.

R: No hay forma de regresar se olvidan que en este lugar no hay magia y que es muy probable que nos quedemos atrapados aquí para siempre.

D: Regina mejor si guardas silencio en lugar de solo alborotar más a estas personas.

Grumpy: Entonces reina malvada…

E: Grumpy no te refieras a Regina como esa persona, ahora es Regina así que por favor mantente al margen si lo único que vas hacer e insultarla

Entonces Regina acercándose a su oído le dijo:

R: Gracias Emma pero pude haberme defendido yo solita, ya soy una chica grande ato mis sandalias yo solita.

E: Jajaja pero aun así no quiero que te odien más jajaja

G: Perdonad sheriff Emma (dijo con ironía) la señora ex alcaldesa Regina (con mas ironía) tiene que encontrar la forma de sacarnos de aquí, aunque sea para conocer el mundo. Así que propongo que ella puede no quedarse en la celda que está en la esquina con la condición que se dedique a buscar la forma de salir de este lugar.

E: Me parece una excelente idea Grumpy…

DR. Whale: ¿Un momento como sabremos que ella no escapara en cuanto salga de este lugar?

G: Muy sencillo porque tendrá que vivir las 24hrs con la sheriff Swan

A lo que todos los habitantes sonrieron y con grandes entusiasmos gritaron Siii al unísono

R y E: ¿Qué?

Respondiendo con cara de sorpresa a igual que David, Mary Margaret, Rubi y al parecer el único que disfrutaba de todo lo que sucedía era el pequeño Henry porque en el fondo sabía que por fin aunque sea por poco tiempo iba a tener una familia completa.

**Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen la ortografía y no se olviden de dejar comentarios PM o reviews.**

**Asi como de seguirme en twitter MyssFashionGirl.**

**Nos vemos el viernes sin falta**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdonen lectores míos que no hubiera actualizado el viernes pasado.**

**He visto que en muchos o en todos los fic dicen que OUAT ni sus personajes les pertenecen, y yo no había colocado y posiblemente no haga hahaha ya que es obvio que no me pertenecen si no SwannQueen seria realidad.**

**Sin más les dejo el capítulo aún no sé cuándo será la próxima actualización eso depende de los reviews y perdonen las faltas ortográficas. **

E: No creo que sea muy prudente de nuestra parte obligar a Regina a pasar las 24 hrs del día conmigo

G: Bueno sheriff si lo que quiere que "Regina se quede en una celda para que usted pueda disfrutar de su libertad adelante pero recuerde que muchos sabemos cómo entrar a la comisaria por la noche y no creo que descubra quien fue el obrador de un acto tan severo como un asesinato ya que tendría demasiados sospechosos

SG: Grumpy no debes de ser tan descuidado con tus palabras a que sabemos que se necesitarían más de un ejército para poder vencer a Regina ahora que la magia esta por volver

G: ¿Y quién devolverá la magia a Storybroke? Por qué no creo que usted pueda hacerlo

SG: no me tengas en tan poco prospecto porque si quisiera ya no estuvieras aquí

R: ACEPTO

Todos rápidamente se voltearon para observar a Regina

R: Acepto quedarme con Emma, no deseo quedarme en una celda pero con la única condición de que sea que vivamos en mi casa, digo si estás de acuerdo

Emma se le acercó al oído a Regina y le dijo

E: ¿estas segura?

R: Emma soy claustrofóbica y no sé cuánto tiempo podría estar atrapada en un lugar tan estrecho como lo es esa celda, además prometo tratar de controlarme con mi odio hacia a ti

Alejándose Emma de Regina y ahora dirigiéndose al pueblo

E: Esta bien señores me hare cargo de que Regina encuentre la manera de que regresen a sus hogares

Ya estando los tres en casa de Regina, esta se dispuso a enseñarles sus habitaciones

R: Henry tu cuarto es el de siempre y Emma Henry puede mostrarte cuál es tu cuarto el cual es el de invitados, ahora sin más por el momento agradecería que me dejaran sola voy a mi cuarto

Ya estando en su cuarto Regina solo se acostó y comenzó a llorar lo único que podía hacer era llorar

No sabía muy bien por qué pero solo podía llorar, por su mente pasaban vagos recuerdos de su niñez y su madre Cora haciéndole la vida imposible tratando de convertirla en algo que ella no quería, después su único amor Daniel y como este siendo asesinado por su madre, su corazón estaba lleno de tristeza la cual aumentó al verse obligada a casarse con el rey, el padre de Nieves. Cuando creyó que la tristeza no podía ser más recordó como esta (Nieves) había sido la culpable de todo lo que le había pasado si tan solo su en ese entonces noble corazón no hubiera visto conmovido por la pequeña que estaba siendo arrastrada por el caballo que había salido de control debido a que esta no sabía cabalgar, tal vez si no la hubiera rescatado su vida hubiera podido ser diferente. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando llego el pequeño Henry a sus brazos justo en ese momento creyó que por fin había encontrado su final feliz, pero no era así con el paso de los años y con la entrega del libro de cuentos a Henry este cambio para con ella y de nuevo su vida tenía que verse afectada por culpa de Nieves, ni en este nuevo mundo la dejaba en paz. Todo empeoro cuando con la llegada de Emma Henry se distancio más de ella, podía ser mala y no tener misericordia con todos aquellos que la trataban mal pero sobre todo ella amaba a Henry como jamás había amado a alguien.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un tremendo estruendo y una nube color purpura comenzó a invadir Storybroke, Emma subió corriendo al cuarto de Regina y justo cuando comenzaba a gritar, vio como esta miraba con espanto a su ventana.

E: Regina cómo pudiste hacer esto, creí que las cosas cambiarían contigo

Justo en el momento que Emma la tomaba del hombro y la volteaba para que la mirara, cuál fue su sorpresa que al voltearse Regina encontró unos ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, con una nariz roja y un rostro totalmente triste y asustado.

R: Emma yo no hice esto, ni siquiera que la magia volviera

Esto era cierto muy en el fondo Regina no quería que la magia volviera, su ida empeoro cuando comenzó a utilizar la magia y siempre había tenido un precio muy alto para ella.

Emma al observar como la nube color purpura comenzaba entrar por su ventana abrazo a Regina con todas sus fuerzas atrayéndola más a su pecho, Regina jamás se había sentido tan protegida y respondió a ese abrazo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Al pasar la nube purpura un Henry muy asustado entro a cuarto y viendo a sus madres abrazadas fue corriendo y se unió al abrazo llenándolas de besos a las dos.

H: creí que les había pasado algo, estaba muy asustado

E: estamos bien Henry tranquilo

Unos gritos las hicieron salir de la burbuja que se había formado entre ellas, los habitantes de Storybroke estaban a las afueras de la casa gritando y aporreando la puerta, a salir tomaron a Regina y le pegaron una bofetada justo por el doctor Whale, a lo que Emma en un movimiento rápido golpeo a Whale con todas sus fuerzas dejándolo tirado en el suelo para lo que aprovecho darle unas cuantas patadas en el estómago, David al ver la escena tomo a Emma por la cintura y la separo de Whale.

E: ¡quien quiera que ose si quiera poner un dedo sobre Regina se las verá conmigo y quedara peor que Whale!

Mary Margaret sostenía a Regina observando el rostro de esta que tenía una abertura en ambos labios y el ojo hinchado.

W: es su culpa que esa nube purpura este en el pueblo quien sabe qué clase de maldición habrá arrojado ahora para nosotros.

E: ella no fue estuve con ella desde el momento que salimos de la comisaria es imposible que ella hubiera sido sin haberme dado cuenta.

SG: muy cierto Emma ella no tuvo la culpa, y fui quien devolvió la magia a este lugar, Regina está muy débil tanto física como mentalmente para poder hacer algo que yo hice.

E: Porque Gold porque lo hiciste

SG: porque todos aquí quieren volver al bosque encantado y deseaban que Regina encontrara la forma de haceros volver así que solo intente ayudar

Con estas palabras y con el SG yéndose de la mano de Belle por la calle todos los ciudadanos de Storybroke fueron yéndose uno por uno, pero Archie se quedó con Emma y le pidió un momento para que pudiera hablar con ella un poco lejos de Regina.

A: Emma estoy preocupado por Regina

E: no comprendo por qué te preocupas por ella

A: Hay algo que nadie sabe aquí ni siquiera Henry

E: Archie me estas preocupando que sucede con Regina

A: Emma hubo una vez cuando Henry comenzó con sus terapias en las que Regina tenía que venir a terapia individual y en pareja con el pequeño Henry. Y hubo una vez en la que note algo raro en sus muñecas.

_Flashback aproximadamente dos años atrás cuando Henry tenía ocho años_

_R: Archie no sé cuál es el punto de que yo esté aquí en terapia cuando el de la situación preocupante es Henry _

_A: Regina no estás en terapia solo quiero platicar contigo acerca de los comportamientos que ha tenido Henry últimamente_

_R: si claro y por eso estas anotando cosas en tu libreta la cual en la parte superior tiene mi nombre en letras mayúsculas ¿no?_

_Pero justo en ese momento Regina estiro las manos y se dejaron ver unas cicatrice paralelas en las muñecas no era una sola se podía apreciar que habían sido aproximadamente tres en cada muñeca, a lo que Archie palideció y con toda timidez pregunto:_

_A: ¿Regina que es lo que te sucedió de pequeña?_

_R: no comprendo porque de repente me preguntas eso_

_A lo que Regina al ver extendidas sus manos comprendió por donde iba la situación_

_R: Archie eso fue hace años ya no importa mas_

_A: ¿Regina has pensado en volverlo hacer?_

_R: por supuesto que no, si no estuviera yo ¿Quién cuidaría a Henry?_

_A: y si estuvieras segura que Henry estaría completamente seguro cuando tu no estés, ¿has pensado en volverlo hacer?_

_R: Archie, yo creo que ha habido situaciones en las que si he pensado volverlo hacer pero esos pensamientos han terminado desde que Henry esta en mi vida llenándola de alegría_

_Fin flashback_

A: ¿ahora entiendes por qué estoy preocupado?, Regina puede sentir que estando a tu lado Henry se encuentra seguro y con toda la situación que está pasando me preocupa mucho la salud de Regina

E: Gracias por la información Archie, lo tendré muy al pendiente ahora que prácticamente soy la guardián de Regina

En ese momento entro a la casa y pudo ver a Regina y esta estaba jugando con Henry el cual la hacía reír después del mal momento que estaba pasando, Henry tenía una bolsa de vegetales sobre su rostro y Regina tenía una sobre la de ella también y este fingía como después de un golpe caía al suelo y se colocaba la bolsa en la cara a lo que Regina reía sin parar por los gestos que hacia Henry.

Mary Margaret que estaba en la cocina se acercó a Emma

MM: Sabes Emma creo que ella no es tan mala después de todo, solo quiere un final feliz

Emma solo sonrió un poco observando como Regina se veía tan feliz y relajada a un lado de Henry.

**En el próximo capítulo explicare por qué en este fanfic sale una Regina más débil y sumisa que como es normalmente así que no me maltraten por hacer a una Regina más débil.**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews en el próximo capítulo responderé a todos los comentarios que me han dejado.**

**Gracias a algunos por los ánimos de seguir con el fanfic pero sin reviews no hay motivación.**

**Besitos lectores míos no se olviden de dejar en comentarios que les gustaría ver en el fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí con otro capítulo más, no recibí mucho reviews bueno solo uno jajaja pero estuvo genial, sin más les dejo el capítulo, espero les agrade,**

MM: Emma tengo que volver a casa, ¿deseas que me lleve a Henry para que puedas hablar con Regina tranquila?

E: Realmente no sé si ella desee hablar, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Henry?

MM: ¿Henry te gustaría quedarte hoy en casa de tus abuelos?

Henry dirigiéndose a Emma y Regina

H: Maas! ¿Puedo ir?

R: a mí no me parece mala idea ¿Qué te parece Emma?

E: Por mi está bien

Henry fue corriendo a su cuarto y cuando arreglaba sus cosas MM se le acerco a Emma al oído.

MM: Emma vi un par de botellas de sidra en la nevera, toma una y le invítale una copa a Regina seguro así se relaja y puede dormir.

Emma asintió con la cabeza a lo que Regina solo se quedó tratando de encontrar la forma de entender lo que MM la había dicho a Emma, Henry bajo corriendo de su cuarto y abrazo a sus madres, les dijo que las amaba y salió corriendo de la casa junto con MM.

Emma vio que Regina estaba en el sofá sin hacer nada, tomo una botella de sidra sirvió dos copas y se fue a sentar con ella ofreciéndole una copa a ella.

R: Gracias

E: Regina sobre lo que paso hoy

R: No quiero hablar de ello (dando un sorbo a la copa)

E: Regina todo estará bien te lo prometo

Después de varias botellas de sidra una Regina bastante alcoholizada hablaba con sentimiento a Emma.

R: Sabes Emma estoy cansada de ser la mala del cuento, puff sabes lo único que quiero es que mi vida sea más fácil.

E: Regina yo…

R: No, no, espera, enserio jamás creí que yo diría esto, pero de verdad estoy cansada muy cansada de tratar de arruinar todos los finales felices solo para tratar de conseguí el mío

Evidentemente la conciencia de Reina estaba en mal estado después de beber tanto, así que Emma decidió que la llevara a la cama en cuento vio que Regina comenzaría a llorar.

E: Regina creo que es hora de ir a la camita

La mirada de tristeza de Regina cambio por una sonrisa pícara y una ceja levantada.

R: ¿Miss Swan es una proposición indecente?

Emma al escuchar esto y atragantarse con el sorbo que le había dado a la copa, trataba de responder pero las palabras no se articulaban en su boca, poco a poco Regina se fue acercando a gatas hasta el rostro de Emma, observado lascivamente los labio de esta.

En el justo instante que Emma pensó que Regina ya estaba por besarla, Regina cayó dormida justo entre las piernas de Emma.

E: ¿Regina? ¿Regina? _"¿Qué rayos? ¿Y mi beso? No vuelvo a dejar que Regina beba"_

R: mmm

E: Regina te llevare a la ama ¿ok?

R: mmmhhh

Emma cargo a Regina hasta la segunda planta, y al depositarla en la cama le quito los zapatos la ropa y le coloco una diminuta bata, obviamente no pudo resistirse a contemplar el cuerpazo que se cargaba la morena, abdomen muy marcado, unas piernas infartantes y unos pechos que parecían que si los tocaras sentirías lo más suave del planeta.

E:_"Emma que rayos estás pensando, acciona, es Regina si supiera lo que estás pensando te habría matado desde hace más de veinte segundos"_

Justo en el momento que Emma se retiraba de la cama de Regina para dejarla dormir, sintió como una mano la tomaba de la muñeca y escucho entre gemidos y balbuceos.

R: Emma…

E: ¿Qué sucede Regina?

Justo en ese momento vio como una lagrima caía por la mejilla de Regina y otras más estaban por brotar.

R: No quiero dormir sola hoy, por favor.

Le dijo con unos ojos suplicantes y llenos de lágrimas. Emma entro cuidadosamente a la cama de Regina, recostándose a su lado creyendo que eso sería todo, cuando sintió una pierna encima de las de ella, una cabeza apoyada entre sus pechos y una mano justo encima de uno de ellos.

R: Gracias.

Emma jamás había escuchado que Regina dijera gracias, estaba estupefacta no sabía cómo reaccionar, el tener el cuerpo de Regina sobre el suyo le daba una extraña sensación de calidez, tímidamente abrazo a Regina con un brazo con el otro comenzó a acariciar su bello y sedoso cabello negro, tan negro como la misma noche de un cielo sin luna. Y sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida, aquella imagen que parecía de un cuento de hadas, la villana abrazando a la heroína, sin saber cómo había pasado aquella noche ambas descansaron como jamás lo habían hecho.

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se levantó más temprano que Regina, salió de la ama silenciosamente y bajo a la cocina; eran aproximadamente las 6:45 cuando recibió una llamada del señor Gold:

SG: Emma es urgente que nos veamos necesito hablar contigo.

E: igualmente buenos días SG (dijo irónicamente).

SG: Emma de verdad es urgente no estoy para juegos.

E: SG nos vemos a las ocho en su tienda

SG: Hasta entonces Emma.

A las 7:00 am vio Emma bajar a Regina

E: Buenos días Regina

R: Buenos días igualmente Sheriff Swan, ¿le podría pedir un favor?

E: Si claro que sucede

R: hoy me siento indispuesta y no quisiera ser un estorbo para usted en su trabajo, simplemente ¿podría quedarme en casa?

Emma se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien con ella sus ojos estaban algo purpuras pero sin brillo, caminaba con dificultad y se encontraba algo pálida.

E: ¿Regina no sería mejor que fuéramos al médico?

R: No se preocupe miss Swan solo necesito un poco de descanso

Regina comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras, Emma se dio cuenta que ya era tarde para la cita con el SG así que salió disparada para poder alcanzar a llegar.

En la tienda del SG…

SG: Emma que bueno que llegaste.

E: SG ¿Qué sucede? Me preocupa que todos me llamen de esa forma.

SG: ¿todos?

E: Bueno es un decir primero Archie y luego usted.

SG: ¿Archie?

E: Si él me dijo que Regina podía tener tendencias suicidas o algo así.

SG: También él lo sabe

E: ¿Saber qué? (comenzado a exasperarse de que todos tuvieran información completa menos ella)

SG: Emma deberías sentarte

Emma se sienta en la silla más cercana que tiene y el SG coloca una silla justo enfrente de ella y se sienta el también, en su rostro se puede observar un rostro lleno de tristeza y preocupación

SG: Mira Emma Regina está en un grave problema, el hechizo se ha roto...

E: Gold so lo sabe todo el mundo, todo el pueblo quiere su cabeza.

SG: No es ese el problema del que te estoy hablando, cuando Regina tenia veinte años se enamoró perdidamente de Daniel su según ella verdadero amor cosa que no es cierta, Regina aún no ha encontrado a du verdadero amor, y después de ver como su madre lo mataba esta decidió acabar con su vida, el clásico cortarse las venas pero Cora la encontró…

E: Si y la salvo clásico.

SG: No Emma te equivocas ella no la salvo, en lugar de eso hizo las heridas más grandes para que se desangrar mas rápido, pero ella sabía que era muy probable que sobreviviera así que la hechizo…

E: ¿Espere señor Gold me está diciendo que Regina esta hechizada?

SG: Emma eso no es algo de que asombrarse, digo ella es una princesa después de todo, una princesa con sangre real, no te has dado cuenta de que todas las princesas de los cuentos de hadas han sido en algún momento de sus vidas hechizadas, de que gracia goza Regina para que ella fuera la única que no estuviera hechizada.

E: ¿?

SG: Cora, su madre, la hechizo para que si ella sobreviviera se volviera la persona más vil y cruel que exista, que ella se encargaría de llenar ese corazón con odio y rencor y que ella (Regina) estaba destinada a que jamás tendría un final feliz, que su único propósito en la vida sería destruir la felicidad de los demás no importando el precio que este conllevara.

E: SG ¿ese será el motivo por el cual MM y yo siempre hemos algo de bondad en ella?

SG: Así es Emma solo su verdadero amor podrá ver la bondad en ella

E: Señor Gold no comprendo como que su verdadero amor

SG: Emma el que se rompiera el hechizo no fue obra del amor verdadero, sino que fue obra del amor verdadero de Regina, y ese amor verdadero eres tu Emma tu eres el amor verdadero de Regina, y como rompiste la maldición Regina está débil…

E: SG eso no puede ser yo no puedo ser su amor verdadero

SG: Emma escúchame después aclaro tus dudas, Regina está muriendo

E: ¿Qué? ¿Ósea me acaba de decir que Regina es mi amor verdadero y ahora que se va a morir?

SG: La maldición era lo que permitía a Regina estar en este mundo, la maldición era ella misma, ahora que se acabó ella está desapareciendo, la poca magia que le quedaba ella la uso esta mañana y su tiempo límite de vida expiro.

La cara de Emma estaba en shock no podía asimilar toda la información que se le estaba dando en ese momento.

E: ¿hay alguna forma de evitarlo? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con sus tendencias suicidas?

SG: Mira Emma el hechizo que le puso su madre era muy específico, el día que ella perdiera el único objetivo de su vida el cual era hacer infeliz a los demás ella moriría pero no por las manos de los demás sino por las suyas mismas. Ella se va a suicidar hoy.

E: ¿pero qué debo hacer?

SG: Emma eres su verdadero amor, tu sabes que debes hacer.

E: Como sé que verdaderamente yo soy su verdadero amor y no es solo una mentira más que usted me dice

Gold tomo su bastón y abrió la blusa de Emma, esta dio un brinco para atrás pero ya era tarde la blusa estaba abierta dejando a relucir sus pechos y un coqueto sostén rojo.

SG: Emma mira entre tu pecho, tienes una mariposa como marca de nacimiento, solo los grandes amores verdaderos comparten la misma marca de nacimiento y Regina tiene una igual solo debes observarla bien.

Emma rápidamente se abrocho su blusa y se sentó en la silla algo intrigada.

E: Gold ¿Qué quiso decir con que ella ha utilizado la magia que le quedaba?

SG: Ella conjuro "Un futuro feliz sin mí", este hechizo te mostraría como sería el futuro sin ti, pero lo que sabía Regina es que el futuro que te muestra es el que tú quieres ver no el que debe ser.

E: Tengo que irme

Emma salió corriendo de la tienda del señor Gold se subió a su carro y manejo la más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de Regina, en el camino se fue dando cuenta como realmente ella estaba enamorada de Regina, por qué ella había dado en adopción a Henry, ella lo dio en adopción por que el destino era que ella estuvieran juntas y solo Henry podía volver a unirlas, como todo el tiempo que alguien le hacía daño a Regina esta se enojaba y la defendía a costa de todo, como el día que se emborracharon y Regina la iba a besar ella lo anhelo tanto, también cuando durmió con ella esa sensación de calidez que la invadió jamás la había sentido con nadie. Y ahora puede que fuera muy tarde, la iba a perder; no eso no podía ser cierto, no podía perder a alguien que había anhelado toda la vida tener, ahora que sabía que la amaba y que ella era su amor verdadero no podía permitirse perderla.

_Flashback Regina_

_Eran las 6:00 am Regina se había levantado, después de la noche que había pasado con Emma se dio cuenta que entre Emma y la felicidad que debía de tener con Henry, ella era la única que sobraba, tomo su libro de hechizo y conjuro "un futuro feliz sin mí", una nube gris la envolvió llevándola a un futuro sin ella, pudo observar a Henry corriendo por el campo feliz y abrazando a Emma, a todo Storybroke contento llevando una vida de tranquilidad y paz, a MM y a David teniendo otro bebe, todos sonreían y estaban felices, pero ella no estaba en ningún lugar. _

_El hechizo termino y ella estaba de nuevo en su cuarto eran las 6:45 sintió un gran cansancio y una debilidad enorme, eran las 7:00 am cuando bajo. Le mintió a Emma diciendo que se sentía mal y que solo necesitaba descansar, subió a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar, ya había tomado la decisión, en ese mismo momento terminaría con su vida._

_Fin flashback_

Emma bajo del carro, abrió la puerta de la casa y corrió con toda a rapidez que tenía al segundo piso, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Regina pero no estaba; abrió la puerta del baño:

E: ¡Regina!

Ahí estaba ella en el suelo y este todo lleno de sangre, sus muñecas cortadas, pálida como jamás la había visto, y aparentemente tampoco respiraba.

**Espero sus reviews, y espero que les haya ustado este capitulo, trate de hacerlo más largo.**

**Spoiler: próximamente aparición de Cora. **

**Nos leemos en la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Depresión total, solo dos reviews, y con cada paso bajan más, al ver que había motivación de parte de mis lectores no lograba terminar el capítulo y quedo muy corto, tratare de actualizar al final de la semana. **_

_**Espero disfruten el capítulo.**_

Emma subió corriendo al segundo piso al no tener respuesta de Regina, abrió la puerta del baño y la escena con la que se encontró era realmente devastadora, Regina, su amada Regina se encontraba en suelo con las muñecas cortadas Emma subió corriendo al segundo piso al no tener respuesta de Regina, abrió la puerta del baño y la escena con la que se encontró era realmente devastadora, Regina, su amada Regina se encontraba en suelo con las muñecas cortadas Emma subió corriendo al segundo piso al no tener respuesta de Regina, abrió la puerta del baño y la escena con la que se encontró era realmente devastadora, Regina, su amada Regina se encontraba en suelo con las muñecas cortadas.

Emma grito con todas sus fuerzas una mezcla de espanto, llanto, dolor y angustia. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba Regina y la abrazó, movía la cabeza de Regina esperando encontrar una reacción pero no lograba que esta emitiera si quiera un sonido, tomo su celular y le marco a David:

E: ¡David!

D: Emma que sucede ¿Por qué suenas tan exaltada?

E: ¡una ambulancia! David Regina no reacciona, hay mucha sangre.

D: ¿Dónde estás?

E: en su casa, apúrate estoy asustada no reacciona

Emma colgó el teléfono, se dio cuenta que debía de detener a hemorragia, a no encontrar nada con que detenerla, se quitó la blusa (tipo sport) quedando solamente con su sostén de encaje blanco, rompió su blusa y ato las muñecas de Regina, la abrazo más acercando su rostro al de ella.

E: Regina, cariño, ¿qué sucedió? (susurrando)

Al notar que no escuchaba la respiración de Regina entro en pánico.

E: REGINAAA

Recordó lo que le había dicho el señor Gold el eso del verdadero amor, pero como seria ella el verdadero amor si no sabía si era mutuo, Emma sabia completamente que amaba a Regina, las situaciones que habían sucedido en los últimos días habían provocado que ella se diera cuenta que desde el principio había sentido una atracción por Regina la cual con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en un sentimiento más fuerte.

E: Regina, sé que posiblemente me escuchas, pero quiero decirte, que te amo, de verdad te amo, no sé qué sería mi vida sin ti, Regina por favor no me dejes, te necesito para vivir.

Emma coloco tímidamente sus labios en los de Regina y presiono suavemente, una luz blanca rodeo a ambas, Emma se separó de Regina, la cual muy despacio abrió los ojos y comenzó a respirar de nuevo.

R: (hablando muy despacio) Miss Swan si eso le llama usted beso, estoy decepcionada.

Regina con dificultad tomo entre sus labios los de Emma, y ligeramente introdujo su lengua en la boca de Emma, desatando un gemido de la rubia la cual puedo sentir una sonrisa de la morena mientras atacaba con más fuerza la boca de la rubia.

Estaban tan absortas por el beso que no escucharon cuando Mary Margaret entraba al baño para ver a Emma, debido a que David le había mencionado que Regina estaba inconsciente y su hija estaba con ella.

MM: ¡Emma! ¡Regina! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Ambas voltearon asombradas al ver que MM se desplomaba cayendo inconscientemente al suelo.

_**Bueno chicos y chicas guapas gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy, espero dejen reviews recuerden que os comentarios tanto positivos y negativos son un elixir para la motivación del escritor.**_

_**Por cierto el próximo capítulo introducción al personaje de Cora, mucho amor en el próximo capítulo y será muy muy muy HOT!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Que ondiss, chicos chicas y todos los que me leen, regrese, con muchos ánimos ya que dejaron reviews, thanks, thanks, en especial a Luna me hiciste el día con tu reviews, bueno sin más les dejo el capítulo, espero es agrade.**

David al escuchar el sonido de un golpe en la segunda planta de la casa de Regina subió corriendo, para su sorpresa tenia ante él una imagen algo sospechosa, MM tirada en el suelo inconsciente, Emma sin blusa sosteniendo a Regina fuertemente, y una Regina con muy escasa ropa prácticamente sobre su hija.

Lo primero que logro articular Emma fue: "Esto no es lo que parece", David reacciono cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de sangre que había en el suelo, levanto a MM del suelo la cual reaccionó poco a poco, los paramédicos levantaron a Regina y la subieron a la camilla, cuando Emma trato de sostener su mano mientras la trasladaban a la ambulancia Regina quito su mano rápidamente y volteo a otro lugar para no ver la cara de Emma, le dijo al paramédico que no deseaba que nadie subiera con ella en la ambulancia en especial dirigió la mirada a la rubia que la miraba sin comprender prácticamente nada de lo que sucedía, si tan solo hace prácticamente unos minutos que se estaban besando tan apasionadamente y ahora ni la volteaba a ver, Emma se sonrojo con tan solo recordar lo que hacía unos minutos acaba de suceder, pero MM y David llegaron a sacarla de su trance.

E: Regina ha dicho que no quiere que nadie suba con ella en la ambulancia.

Decía Emma con melancolía, ni David ni Emma se dieron cuenta cuando MM se zafó de los brazos de David y empujo a un paramédico para entrar en la ambulancia.

Paramédico: disculpe pero la señorita que trasladamos ha dicho que no quiere que suba nadie con ella en la ambulancia.

MM: ya lo escuche, y no me importa, he dicho que yo subo.

El paramédico al ver que era en vano que la tratara de detener decidió darse por vencido y la dejo subir, MM se sentó a un lado de Regina y tomo su mano, a lo que Regina por instinto la retiro, pero MM la volvió a tomar ahora con ambas manos para evitar que se soltara nuevamente.

R: Snow, dije que no quería a nadie a mi lado, y no sé por qué tú estás si apenas hace unos segundos tu hija y yo…

MM coloco un dedo sobre su boca y sonrió pacientemente.

MM: se lo que hace unos segundos pasaba, no necesitas recordármelo, pero no es bueno que estés sola, además cuando era pequeña tu hacías lo mismo por mí, aunque no lo creas Regina te quiero, el tenerte a mi lado en mi niñez, bueno cuando me querías, hizo lo que soy ahora, una mujer fuerte que sabe actuar en situaciones riesgosas, y en situaciones de amor.

Regina solo se le llenó los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar a MM decir esas palabras.

R: Snow, perdóname, tanto tiempo que he tratado de deshacerme de ti, que no sé cómo es que ahora es posible que me digas que me quieres…

MM: Regina ahora que soy adulta, he encontrado el amor verdadero, y puedo decirte que si alguien asesinara a David, directa o indirectamente, yo, también lo mataría, no concibo la vida sin David, parte de la maldad que se ha apoderado de tu corazón es por mi culpa, si yo no le hubiera dicho nada a Cora sobre tu escape, Daniel estaría vivo y tú no serias, bueno, ya sabes, malvada.

R: (con total cara de perplejidad)

MM: Hoy al verte besando a Emma, me di cuenta que el destino me dio otra oportunidad para devolverte lo que un día te quite, el amor verdadero. Vi la luz que ambas emanaban y fue algo tan puro, jamás había visto algo así. Así que tranquila Regina, no me interpondré esta vez, ahora, ya no estás sola, tienes una familia que te quiere, Emma te quiere, Henry sin duda alguna lo hace, David que muy en el fondo te aprecia y yo que jamás deje de quererte.

Regina trato de hablar pero le fue imposible las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, sintió como MM la abrazaba fuertemente. El trayecto al hospital fue ameno, ambas se miraban con cariño y aprecio, algo que hacía años no hacían, mirarse con sinceridad.

Insertar línea

Regina llevaba un rato en la camilla del hospital, un cirujano plástico suturo sus manos, aunque por alguna razón no había hemorragia cuando llegaron, al estar débil y por los paramédicos le aplicaron una unidad de sangre y algo de electrolitos porque estaba deshidratada.

Emma entró a la habitación de Regina y se sentó a su lado, observo como la morena estaba despierta pero tenía su rostro volteado para no verla, después de unos minutos trato de sostener su mano nuevamente pero Regina volvió a retirar la suya.

E: Regina me dirás que te sucede, hace un par de horas de que estábamos besándonos y ahora no quieres ni tomarme la mano.

R: ¿Emma te avergüenzas de mí?

Regina tenía los ojos con agua lloraba inconsoladamente. Emma rápidamente subió con ella a la camilla abrazándola, a lo que Regina trato de apartarse, pero Emma la retuvo entre sus brazos, cuando sintió que la morena se había tranquilizado, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y limpio las mejillas de la morena, mirándola directamente a los ojos le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia sus labios, comenzó a besarla tiernamente, introdujo despacio su lengua a la boca de Regina, explorando y si entiendo la calidez de aquella boca que llevaba horas volver a sentir, los labios de Regina se habían convertido en un elixir del cual se había vuelto adicta rápidamente, y esa era una adicción que no tenía planeado dejar nunca.

E: no me avergüenzo de ti

R: pero cuando llego MM rápidamente dijiste "esto no es lo que parece" y te alejaste de mí y si haces esto con los demás no creo soportarlo

Regina volvía a llorar, a lo que Emma rápidamente calmo ese llanto volviéndola a besar pero ahora más apasionadamente, Regina emitió un gemido que fue ahogado por la boca de Emma, sus respiraciones se aceleraban y de pronto escucharon como la FC de Regina estaba por los aires por lo que el sonido de la máquina del hospital se estaba volviendo loca, el doctor entro corriendo al cuarto de Regina preocupado o porque algo le estuviera sucediendo a la ex alcaldesa, pero al ver la escena de Regina entre los brazos de Emma y ambas literalmente comiéndose la boca, se quedó estático en la puerta, MM venia corriendo atrás y cuando vio la misma escena que el doctor, solo soltó una pequeña risita.

MM: mmm (aclarándose la garganta) creo que ya fue suficiente show, al doctor le dará un infarto si siguen así (soltando otra pequeña risita)

Emma estaba rojísima pero no soltaba a Regina sino que eso la abrazaba más que antes, Regina se sentía protegida, amada y valorada.

DW: bueno, mmm, al ver, esto, (evidentemente nervioso), hoy mismo le puedo dar de alta a Regina.

Emma estaba contenta, se llevaría a su reina a casa, tomo el rostro de Regina y le un pequeñísimo beso, a lo que esta se puso muy ruborizada, Emma bajo de la cama para ir hacer el papeleo, MM se sentó a un lado de la cama de ella.

MM: Regina estaba pensando que en lo que te recuperas totalmente podríamos David y yo cuidar de Henry, si no te importa

R: gracias Snow me parece muy agradable, muchas gracias

MM: bueno David y yo nos vamos, así Emma puede llevarte a casa, Henry esta con Archie, así que pasaremos por él y mañana por la tarde lo llevaremos a tu casa.

R: gracias me parece excelente idea ¿Snow?

MM: (mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta) ¿sí?

R: mañana en la tarde a las tres los espero a los tres para que comamos lassagne ¿te parece?

MM: Jajaja me parece que al principio sonó como una orden, pero me parece estupendo, estaremos ahí.

Regina se quedó un momento sola en la cama, mientras esperaba a Emma, Regina se dio cuenta que ahora tenía una familia pero dentro de su corazón esperaba que su madre estuviera con ella.

Emma entraba en el cuarto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

E: Regina solo necesito vestirte y podremos iremos… ¿Regina?

R: sí que sucede

E: ¿Dónde está MM?

R: se fue con David a buscar a Henry, esta noche se queda con ellos, mañana irán a comer a la casa.

E: (con una mirada picara) ósea que tenemos la casa para nosotras solas

R: señorita Swan le informo que perdí mucha sangre y que los trabajos duros, me son imposibles de realizar en estos momentos

Decía Regina mientras se retiraba la bata de hospital y dejaba ver su bello cuerpo casi totalmente desnudo, solo le cubría un pequeño bikini negro de encaje que llevaba por debajo de la bata.

Emma se acercó por detrás, pasando sus manos por su cintura, una se apoyó en la cadera de Regina y la otra subía lentamente por su abdomen, Regina dejo escuchar un pequeño suspiro, lo que aprovecho Emma para acercarse más a su espalda, el trasero ben formado de Regina podía sentir la fricción que hacía con la pelvis de la rubia, la mano de Emma se posó en uno de los pechos de Regina y comenzó a amasarlo suavemente, intercalando con un delicado apretón de su pezón el cual instantáneamente de había erectado.

Regina al sentir esos toques recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, y esta podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de la morena directamente en su cuello.

R: Emma, mmmm, Emma, solo nos, mmmm, ah ah, besado una vez…

E: te deseo demasiado, Regi, dime que me detenga y lo hare

Emma deslizaba su mano dentro del bikini de la morena, rozando delicadamente los labios de esta, podía sentir la humedad, era demasiada rápidamente sus dedos estaban completamente empapados, saco sus dedos del bikini, los puso en su boca y los lamio vigorosamente, Regina estaba estupefacta ante aquel acto tan sensual de la rubia.

E: Regi, cario, mmmmm sabes deliciosa, ven prueba

Regina acerco sus labios a los de la rubia, un sabor que nunca antes había probado, el suyo.

E: Si logre toda esa humedad con solo tocar tus pechos imagínate que puedo hacer con esta lengua

Decía Emma mientras con su lengua recorría el cuello de Regina, mordiendo y chupando todo a su paso.

R: mmm, ah ah, Emma, te necesito

Decía Regina con una voz ronca y entrecortada, era muy visible su humedad, ya que sus muslos ahora eran quienes también estaban húmedos.

E: ¿ah sí? Dime donde Regi, dime donde me necesitas (decía Emma con sus labios en el cuello de Regina y una mano en sus pecho apretando y estrujando su pezón el cual ya estaba rojo e hinchado)

Regina tomo la mano que quedaba libre de Emma, introdujo dos dedos a su boca y los lamio muy sensualmente, sacándolos despacio de su boca dijo: "aquí Emma, aquí te necesito", y al decir esto tomo la mano de la rubia la introdujo en su bikini y ella misma introdujo los dos dedos de la rubia en su vagina, gimiendo ante aquel acto, su mano libre tomo la nuca de Emma hundiéndola mas en su cuello, a lo que la rubia instintivamente comenzó a besar con mas fiereza y a chupar con más fuerza el cuello de la morena.

Al mismo tiempo comenzó a entrar y salir de Regina, y con su pulgar comenzó a masajear el clítoris, Regina gemía muy audiblemente así que Emma la beso para ahogar sus gemidos con sus labios, por un momento las piernas de Regina flaquearon y se recargo cobre Emma, esta hizo lo mismo pero se recargo en la orilla de la cama para poder sostener a Regina.

Las embestidas se hacían más rápidas, los gemidos de la morena eran cada vez más audibles.

R: Emma, ah ah, mmmm, más rápido, ya casi, Emma, más rápido

Emma aumento la rapidez con los que hacia las embestidas, entraba y salía como si de eso dependiera la vida de Regina, las paredes de Regina de hacían cada vez más estrechas, e introdujo un dedo más a la embestida, Regina se retorció entre los brazos de Emma, dando como resultados un grito de dolor y placer que se vio ahogado por el cuello de Emma, Regina exploto en los brazos de Emma, con una ligera capa de sudor en su cuerpo y una respiración muy errónea.

Emma continuaba masajeando el sexo de la morena para ayudarla a sobre llevar el orgasmo que acababa de tener, pero cual fue la sorpresa de Emma que al ver sus dedos estaban con sangre.

E: Regina, te hice daño, Regina mira mis dedos

Una muy evidentemente asustada Emma le hablaba a Regina para que viera su mano con sangre entre sus dedos.

R: No me hiciste daño Emma, estoy bien, es solo que fue mi primera vez.

E: ¿Qué?

Mientras Regina se volteaba para abrazar a Emma y darle un gran beso en los labios

R: Emma abrázame tengo frio

Emma rodeo con sus brazos a Regina trayéndola más hacia ella para poder transmitirle calor

E: Regina porque no me dijiste que eras virgen

R: por no lo era, me di cuenta cuando comenzaste a embestirme con tus dedos, me di cuenta que algo había cambiado, yo, mmm, estaba más estrecha

E: Regina no comprendo entonces como es que te volviste virgen

R: debe ser porque, cuando nos besamos por primera vez en el baño, algo cambio en nosotras, y yo deseaba que tú fueras mi primera vez

E: Regina debiste de haberme dicho no te hubiera tomado en un cuarto de hospital, mucho menos de la forma que lo hice, tú te mereces algo mejor, que una calenturienta rubia entre tus brazos.

Las lágrimas de Emma comenzaban a brotar, Regina las limpió y comenzó a besarla nuevamente.

R: Emma ha sido perfecta, te amo mucho

E: Regina, yo también te amo

Volviendo a besarla y coloco sus manos en su trasero para estrujarlo un poco.

R: Emma me excitas demasiado, así que retira tus manos de mi trasero ahora mismo o yo misma te tomare en la cama de este cuarto y no me importa si entra el doctor o tu madre misma. Me iré a vestir, no tardo mucho, puedes tomar mi bolso y dármelo, porfis.

Emma le paso su bolso a Regina y esta le dio un beso rápido, se dio la vuelta y se fue a cambiar, dándole la espalda a Emma.

E: "_su forma de caminar, Dios mío dame fuerzas para no lanzarme sobre ella de nuevo, están perfecto ese trasero, uff, creo hace mucho calor aquí."_

R: ¿Emma que te sucede estas sudando mucho?

E: ¿Qué?

R: Jajajajajaja, de seguro estabas pensando obscenidades, jajajaja

E: Claro que no Regina, yo no pienso esas cosas, yo las hago

Dijo atrayéndola de nuevo consigo y dándole un beso muy apasionado, el cual las dejo con la respiración muy acelerada.

R: Emma vámonos a casa, el día aun es largo.

Emma siguió a Regina cual perrito faldero, subieron al carro y se dirigieron a casa.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, también espero sus reviews, el próximo capítulo, será más largo, con más información pervert LOL, y aunque todo parece que es felicidad no es así el próximo capítulo hará su aparición Cora y se complicaran un montón las cosas, así que disfruten este capítulo lleno de felicidad entre las dos y el próximo solo la mitad será felicidad. **

**Lo dejo no olviden seguirme en Twitter como MyssFashionGirl.**

**Dejadme comentario y peticiones de lo que quisieran leer en el próximo hot hot cap, complacencias porque estoy de buenas, besitos.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Total depresión chicas y chicos, ni un solo reviews, si no les gusto algo del cap., dejen reviews o PM, pero dejen algo, mínimo señales de humo jiji, les dejo un cao súper chiquito, disfruten.**_

Emma entraba al cuarto con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a llamar a Regina.

E: Regina el doctor me dijo que puedes irte, ya cheque el papeleo y en cuanto te vistas podremos irnos del hospital

La morena parecía que se había perdido totalmente, tenía un gran vacío en su mirada, parecía que observaba algo pero no estaba en el plano físico, Emma se acercó delicadamente hacia Regina y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su oído pego un fuerte grito

E: ¡REGINA! ¡DESPIERTA!

Regina pego un salto en la cama del hospital poniéndose roja de inmediato en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo que había "pasado" solo se lo había imaginado

R: ¿Qué sucede Emma?

E: te decía que el doctor dice que en cuanto te cambies podrás irte a casa. ¿Qué estabas pensando? Estas tan roja como un tomate, tu respiración esta entre cortada y tus pupilas dilatadas

R: en nada Emma en nada

E: eso ni yo me lo creo, tal vez estabas pensando cosas sucias conmigo

Le decía Emma mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, la respiración de Regina se hacía cada vez más rápida y en un intento de tomar más aire abrió la boca, y Emma rápidamente se introdujo en ella, un beso lleno de pasión, sus lenguas batallando por el control, control que Emma estaba ganando, Emma se separó de Regina solo unos pocos centímetros con un pequeño hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas, Regina totalmente roja, sus pupilas dilatadas, respirando con la boca abierta y con una gran humedad entre sus piernas. Emma comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiendo y chupando a su gusto, un gemido salió de la boca de Regina volviendo a Emma a la realidad

E: cof cof será mejor irnos Regina esta situación es algo peligrosa

R: ¿Emma?

E: ¿sí?

Emma comenzaba nuevamente a juntarse para besarla pero Regina contesto rápidamente

R: por favor pásame mi ropa

Emma le paso la bolsa a Regina, y esta se metió al baño para cambiarse rápidamente, cuando se estaba arreglando el cabello pudo observar un pequeño chupón en su cuello, y salió furiosa del baño

R: ¡Emma Swan! ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme una marca en el cuello?

E: no te preocupes Regina ahora lo arreglo

Emma se lanzó rápidamente al cuello de Regina, la morena trataba de zafarse del agarre de la rubia pero esta la coloco contra la pared, tomo sus manos a la altura de la cabeza y profundizo su cara en el cuello de la morena, dejando un chupón más visible que el del otro lado, separándose un poco del cuello de la morena y mirándola a los ojos dijo

E: mi reina, si se vuelve a quejar de alguna marca, sepa que dejare otra igual o de mayor tamaño, y gozara mucho cuando la haga

Regina comenzó a llorar de ladeando la cabeza para no ver a Emma a los ojos, Emma tomo en sus manos el rostro de la morena

E: Regina ¿Qué sucede? Creí que te gustaba el juego

R: Emma no te das cuenta, para ti solo es un juego, un poco de sexo con la villana del cuento, nada mas

E: Regina no es así (evidentemente enojada), eres una mujer hermosa y cualquiera quisiera tocarte pero solo yo tengo tu permiso para hacerlo, te amo, te amo demasiado, Regina pero si crees que solo te quiero por el sexo, el cual pienso que ha de ser excelente contigo, uff, de verdad como me excitas (tomo la mano de la morena y la introdujo en sus pantalones) siente Regina (frotando los dedos de Regina en su clítoris) siente como me pones solo con besarte (introduciendo un dedo de Regina en su vagina y recostando su cabeza en el cuello de la morena, Regina podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de Emma) ves cómo me mojas, solo tu Regina, nunca nadie había logrado esto (con voz entre cortada, Emma dejo de mover los dedos de Regina en su interior pero dejándolos adentro dijo), Regina si es que piensas que solo te quiero para tener sexo, estas equivocada, te prometo que no tendremos sexo, haremos el amor, y solo cuando tú me digas que estas lista, cuando confíes en mi plenamente, pero eso Regina no me privare de tocarte los pechos, digo debo de tener algún premio de consolación, y no solo eso quiero invitare a salir, una cita, como una pareja, y desde mañana mismo todo el pueblo sabrá lo enamorada que estoy de ti.

Regina al escuchar esto comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de Emma

R: está bien Emma, acepto tu cita, junto con tus condiciones (comenzando a mover más rápido) pero no quiero que salgas de este cuarto sin un buen orgasmo (presionando con su pulgar el clítoris de a rubia), pero no haremos el amor hasta que esté segura, toma esto (besándola en los labios) como tu premio de consolación por la espera que tendrás (agilizando el movimiento de sus dedos, la morena sentía como ella de aferraba a sus brazos, comenzaba a temblar, su respiración aumentaba, y sus paredes se comprimían alrededor de sus dedos, Emma soltó un suspiro con un gemido ahogado en el cuello de Regina, la morena saco sus dedos de interior y del pantalón de la rubia, los lamio sensualmente mirando a los ojos de Emma) mi querida rubia, eres muy silenciosa cuando te lo propones (besando a Emma ambas podían degustar del sabor de la rubia)

E: ahora me será más difícil la espera, pero valdrá la pena te lo aseguro

Ambas tomaron sus cosas y caminaron hacia la puerta del escarabajo amarillo de la rubia tomadas de las manos, la rubia abrió la puerta a Regina, subió al asiento del conductor, prendió el carro, le dio un pequeño beso a Regina y se fueron del hospital.

Pero alguien había visto la escena del carro, alguien a quien muchos conocían como la reina de corazones y Regina la conocía como su madre Cora.

_**¿Qué les pareció? En el próximo capítulo la cita de Emma y Regina, aparición de Cora en el pueblo pero no directamente con Regina o Emma, ¿podrá Emma guardar su promesa o se comerá el pastel antes de tiempo?**_

_**Dejan reviews actualizo pronto no dejan reviews no actualizo pronto, mas reviews mas**__** lemon**__** menos reviews lemon entre Emma y alguien más y se vendrán problemas, ya saben chicos les conviene dejar reviews.**_


End file.
